The Xros Encounter Tourney
The Beginning of it All It comes as no surprise that as long as there has been civilization, there have been stories. Elders passed down their collective myths and fables not only to act as lessons to the youth of the world, but to also serve as some form of entertainment. Throughout the years, entertainment itself evolved to fit the desires of the people who craved it. It is in this current era of which we live in that our story takes place. The story of a group of complete strangers, some familiar, some alien, who ended up in the midst of a healthy dose of competition between different realms. The reasoning for this? For there have been countless people who have wished to see these strangers go at it, to see who really deserves to be number one. In a land beyond our comprehension, a rare breed of beings, those who call themselves "The Viewers," have made it their duty to observe these different realms and to keep them in check. These Viewers eventually overheard the desires of those from a planet called Earth, and decided to generously grant the people their wish. A grand spectacle was to be planned. The Viewers would summon a random assortment of different beings and entities from an equally random number of worlds. All who could be capable of holding their own in a battle were expected to appear. Now why was it that these Viewers would do such a thing? Surely they must be mad! If not downright arrogant in their god-like powers. Truthfully, they wished to test these combatants, in order to see how well each would do when outside of their respective element. And yes, some have even admitted to petty amusement from such a sight. The true goal of the Viewers seems sketchy, but they had planned to hold a clean, straight-up tournament for these inter-universal participants all along, so any serious skepticism of their motives would immediately be rejected as ludicrous. However, there does seem to be one Viewer who shows more interest in this tournament than all the others. But for now, he seems relatively harmless. None of his fellow Viewers seem to even suspect him of anything in the least. And yet he waits with patient anticipation for the day to come... However! Now the day has finally come! Today will be a day like no other! A day when knights, martial artists, terrorists, beast-men, pirates, ninjas, soldiers of war, animals of every possible species known, and a plethora of other individuals will put their pride and honor on the line! All for a chance to be crowned as the first ever Xros Encounter Champion! So with that said... Who do YOU think will win? Rules Now then, with such a big choice of who you can role-play as, there must be some rules set forth in order to keep things fair, balanced, and under control at all times. These will be the rules that we shall all follow: *You will be playing the role of a fictional character from any fictional series you can think of. Albeit, I must make this clear... WARNING: Characters in this camp will be required to fight someone at least once. So when choosing a character, be sure that s/he/it can hold their own when they have to. You have been warned. *Additionally, while I will not prohibit users from choosing a character from the same series as another user's character (i.e. Naruto,) I must point out that I strongly encourage diversity among this camp's cast. To make this perfectly clear, if I see that there are more Bleach characters than any other type of character, I will have to ban users from using Bleach characters from that point on. However, if there are roughly around 5 or so characters from one series, I will let that pass. Despite this, I must insist that the number of characters from each series hover around the range of 3. *In order to make fights more fair, and to prevent cheating of any sort, all users will be required to follow the handicap rule. This rule will severely weaken overpowered characters (such as Son Goku from Dragon Ball) so that they won't get instant victories against another user's character. However, this rule will also boost the strength of much weaker characters (like Usopp from One Piece) in order to give them a fighting chance against the others. So while stronger characters will be weaker, they will still be capable of doing extraordinary things and showing off their amazing strength (thus, giving them a slight edge over physically weaker or less skilled opponents,) where as the weaker characters will see an increase in their skills, physical attributes, and in the power of any weapons they may be carrying on their person (such as having explosives causing greater damage than usual.) Hopefully, this will make the battles in this camp more fair for everyone involved, and will promote more creativity in choosing one's character, as well as deterring any competitiveness among fellow users. *Users may only choose one character each (unless said character requires a fellow character to help him/her/it fight, such as a Pokemon trainer, or a duelist from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.) This will be covered in the sign-ups section below. *No arguing, bashing, or outright verbal assaults against fellow players. This will lead to an immediate ban from the camp. Warning: Please make note that having a civil discussion is different from an arguement, as can be seen in the discussion's context. I encourage discussions and yes, even informal chatting, but I will not tolerate arguements. I have seen one too many for me to have to put up with that here. *Most importantly, I will be going by a warning system when it comes to violating the rules. I don't like having to instantly ban others for something that may have been trivial or accidental in nature, so I will give out 3 warnings for each violation. After attaining 3 warnings, I will have to ask you to kindly leave the camp. However, there is also a way to redeem yourself from your warnings. *Each warning will require 1 full week before being removed entirely. If you can prove yourself to be a rule-abiding user within one week, then I will remove one of your warnings. However, if I suspect that this system is being abused in any way, I will have to confront you about it. Any signs what-so-ever of warning abuse will lead to outright banning. *You are allowed to choose fan-made characters, OC's (original characters, like those found on this very wiki for instance,) or canonical characters to RP (Role-Play) as. Just remember rule #1 before making any final decisions though. Hopefully, these rules won't be too difficult to follow. I apologize if it seems to be too much, but with a camp such as this, I can't afford to go easy with the rules. Sign-Ups This is how you will sign yourself up for this camp: Username: (This is where you register yourself as a player. For example, Wyvern 0m3g4) Name: (This is the name of your character that you are RP'ing as) Series: (This is the name of the series from which the character was created for) Age: (This is your character's current age. This may also help to explain at which point in the character's story s/he/it entered the tournament from) Gender: (Male? Female? Or perhaps even both? Does this character even have a gender? Or is it a mystery?) Powers: (How does this character fight? This is where you explain what weapons, fighting styles, superpowers, or whatever crazy ability your character can posses at the moment. Please be thorough, as we don't want you to spring anything up on us at the last minute. Example, Naruto Uzumaki: Ninjutsu, ninja weapons, cloning abilities, summons ninja toads, uses energy sphere attacks, has an almost limitless supply of chi/ki/chakra/mana/energy/etc. that he can access, has an increased healing factor, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Chakra Mode, etc.) Personality: (This is where you explain what kind of person this character is. After all, you may have heard of him/her/it, but we might not have! Like with the powers of the character, please be thorough) Ally(ies): (This is a special section for those without powers to call their own. NOTE: This is only for characters who have no said powers, such as Red from Pokemon Special/Adventures, who cannot fight on their own fairly. This section is where you explain what kind of allies the character has to make up for this, and what kind of relationship they have made for themselves) Allies' Powers: (Like with the character's powers section above, please be thorough about what the character's allies can do. For example, Pikachu: Electric energy attacks, swift speed, etc.) I believe that's all that's required. If there is anything vital that I have missed, or if you have any suggestions for me, please leave them in the comments section below. Player Roster This is where you sign up for the Xros Encounter Tourney! In order to have an even number of participants for the tournament, the maximum number of available slots will be 8 (including myself.) The list of current players is as follows: #Wyvern 0m3g4 - Jolly D. Chris #Kokori9 - Rex Canina #XrosHearts - Lief #Sgt.FrogEpic190-Songugu #Highestbounty123-Adam Kuroshiro #Kokori9 - Nathan Canina 'ATTENTION!' It is now February 3rd, meaning that the roster is now closed. Thank you to everyone who has signed up before-hand, and I apologize to those who are now unable to do so. In order to fill out the remaining 3 slots, I will add 3 more characters myself, or if the others would like, they can add the characters themselves (though the "first come, first serve" rule will be in effect.) If there were any reservations before the roster was closed, then those reservations will be preserved (though the player will need to add his/her character A.S.A.P., as not doing so will slow the progress of the camp.) So until I make any final decisions, active players may add their own suggestions to who I think I should throw in (although I have the right not to follow these suggestions, as they are merely suggestions and nothing more,) or they may ask for permission to add another character for themselves (players can only control up to 2 characters this way.) Player Sign-Ups This is where you add your sign-up sheet. Please remember the rules and guidelines while writing up your character's registration. In order to keep the page looking neat and tidy, please add _________________ under your sign-up, to keep it separated from the next person underneath. ---- Username: Kokori9 Name: Rex Canina Series: A book series i'm creating Age: 15 Gender: Male Powers: Above average strength, Unset fighting ablities, Dragoneye (A rare ablity which allows the user to see the opponents weakness much easier), Rackigo (Anouther rare ablity whihc increases the user's elemental control while using it), Medium rank elemental ablities (Medium rank is the second weakest elemental control rank, most people with this ablity can use 'rank three' spells (the ranks and spells are catagorized by the 'council' in my series), however only a handful have this, and less have higher. While using Rackigo, Rex's ablities go to the 'high' rank and he can use 'rank 7' spells) Personality: Rex is a kind person who will throw himself at death's door just to save a friend. He almost never gets angry, and is normally quite calm and collected, however if one of his loved ones is harmed/killed he will go into a rage. He tends to know exactly what to do in most situations. Ally(ies): Grati (A baby dragon. Although Rex can fight on his own, Grati constantly follows him and will fight alongside him no matter what.) Allies' Powers: Elemental Breath (His species breathes different types of breath according to special berries) ---- Username: Sgt.FrogEpic190 Name: '''Songugu '''Series: Keroro Gunso (Sgt.Frog) Age: '''17 Keronian years. (23 Human years) '''Gender: 'Female' Powers: '''Music Breath (Songs: Trololo and Nyan Cat) and Bazookas! Personality: Songugu is shy at first but once she gets to know someone, she is super mellow. She is an excellent singer, sometimes too good. Once, she got in a fight because she smashed 2 girls in a singing compititon. Songugu is a Fangirl of almost anything music. ---- '''Username: Wyvern 0m3g4 Name: Jolly D. Chris Series: One Piece (More specifically, he's from the Ship of Fools Wiki) Age: 20 Gender: Male Powers: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and superhuman endurability. Chris ate what is known as a Devil Fruit, which bestowed upon him a magical power at the cost of never being able to swim again (thus forcing him to sink like a stone in any large body of water.) The type of Devil Fruit he ate is what is called a Logia type, which allows the user to become an elemental force of nature itself. Chris ate the Clay Clay Fruit, so as a result, his body is now 100% liquid clay. Because of this, Chris can do a variety of things, such as molding his clay-like body into almost any shape or design imaginable, as well as hardening it to various degrees of strength. The strongest he has ever made his clay was when he reached the level of diamond in terms of durability. Additionally, Chris has revealed that he can create sturdy clay bubbles with a technique called Art Style: Pop, which further gives Chris more of a variety in battle. However, doing so requires intense focus and mental strength, which has been shown to tire Chris out whenever he overuses his Clay Clay Fruit's techniques (especially Art Style: Pop.) The tougher he makes his clay, the more energy it requires. On the bright side, being a Logia Devil Fruit user means that Chris has the standard nigh-invulnerability powers of those with this type of Devil Fruit. Whenever he takes any form of damage, Chris is capable of transforming the wound or impact into clay, and is then able to reform himself immediately afterward. Only Devil Fruit weaknesses (such as being submerged in bodies of water, having a material known as Seastone be attached to him, or being attacked with something called Busoshoku Haki) can cause Chris any serious injury. Additionally, he is at a disadvantage against heat, as it will dry him out and leave him immobile for a good deal of time. He also matches up poorly against ice related attacks (for it will freeze him faster, due to his liquified body) and electric based attacks (again, due to his liquid body.) However, once hardened, Chris' clay will gain plasticity, making it an effective counter against electric attacks (to a certain degree, as higher voltages will cause his clay to break.) Aside from his complex body constitution, Chris also can use what's known as Haki. Where he comes from, Haki is like a natural sixth sense that all living creatures can use. There are three forms, all of which Chris spent two years to learn to control (though he has only effectively come close to mastering one.) - Kenbunshoku Haki: With this, Chris can foresee the next attack made by an opponent (as well as the attack's results) before the attack is made. Also, he is capable of sensing the strength of others, as well as their core natures and how many people are nearby. This is the Haki that Chris has a natural affinity for. - Busoshoku Haki: Busoshoku Haki allows Chris to create an invisible armor around his body whenever he wishes, as it is fueled by his own willpower (much like the other two Haki.) Additionally, Chris can strengthen himself with it, as well as increase the strength and effectiveness of any weapons or tools he may have with him. Also, with Busoshoku Haki, Chris is able to effectively land blows on other Logia Devil Fruit users (and other Devil Fruit users in general,) much like himself, as Busoshoku Haki affects "the substantial body beneath" that is protected by the Devil Fruit's powers. What's more, is that by applying Busoshoku Haki to his own Devil Fruit powers, Chris is able to change his clay into white porcelain at will, effectively making it harder, sturdier, and all around more dependable in battle. This also allows him to bypass any of the previous weaknesses he suffered from before, as porcelain is a different material from clay (excluding Devil Fruit weaknesses, however.) - Haoshoku Haki: This is a rare, one in a million type of Haki that cannot be learned; only acquired. Chris was born with this type of Haki. As a result, Chris is able to overpower the wills of others with his own willpower alone, effectively placing anyone at risk into an almost coma-like state. The state lasts only for three or so minutes, and those that wake up from it are said to have chills going down their spines when they recover. The stronger Chris' Haki becomes, the more liable it is to cause damage to the surrounding area (such as uprooting trees, or causing the floor to shake.) Thanks to his training, Chris has learned to call upon his Haoshoku Haki at will, and to make it affect certain people and beings with pinpoint accuracy, unlike his sloppy use of it before-hand. Despite the overwhelming power this has given Chris, this is by far his worst form of Haki, as he has never learned to fully control it yet. So its strength and effectiveness leaves a lot to be desired. Even with this setback in mind, when it usually does work, it proves to be one of Chris' greatest assets. Personality: Summed up in a nutshell, Chris prefers to play, goof around, and have fun rather than to be serious all the time. He also has a knack for acting childish at times, which tends to get on the nerves of his crewmates back home. Despite this, Chris knows when to get serious, and when he does become so, he shows a much more cunning side of himself that he rarely displays otherwise. Also, when utterly serious, Chris shows his innate skills for leadership, and tends to go about things with a more level-headed mindset. In addition to these traits, Chris values the bond he makes with his friends, the happiness in others, and sees his friendships with others as something that he must protect at all costs. On a more humorous note, Chris has been given the alias "Stinky Chris" by the Marines of his world, due to the fact that Chris has struggled with a life-long flatulence problem. On a frequent basis, and whether he likes it or not (which he doesn't,) Chris will fart and burp in public without warning. This unfortunately causes a great deal of grief for Chris, and results in him feeling embarassed over it later. If anyone makes a passing mention of what he calls his "problem," or of his epithet, Chris will fly into a rage and start yelling and shouting at whoever brought up the comment in the first place. In really bad cases of this, Chris has been known to outright attack the provoker without hesitation. However, once the moment has been subdued, Chris will forget about it shortly after and go back to minding his own business. Chris, like many characters from One Piece, holds a dream close to his heart. Chris is an expert entertainer, having come from an island where the best entertainers in the world call home. Because of this, Chris wishes to use his entertainer skills to "entertain the world." In order to do this, he plans to showcase his art to every location he comes across, and The Xros Encounter Tourney will be no exception to him. Chris feels right at home in front of a crowd, and enjoys amusing others at every possible chance he gets. ---- Username: 'Highestbounty123 '''Name: '''Adam Kuroshiro '''Series: 'Seventh Child (Story im writing) '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers: '''Adam is a very skilled martial artist that he is the second best fighter who was in the martial arts class and in the whole school, He can fight a large group of people on his own and cause painful hits and kicks, He is also very strong above an average level of strength as he can lift a car with ease and even throw it, Adam can even break a persons head through a concrete wall, He also has speed and reflexes are also great that he can climb a building with his bare hands and also react on time to a car driving towards him, Even though it couldnt help much in battle Adam has knowledge of how to hijack a car yet he does that rarely because its against that law to do it, Adam has the ability to turn his whole body into a black hole and control its absoption power and release whatever got absorbed into the endless void of his black hole body, The limit of things that Adam can absorb into his body is currently unknown, Another unique ability that Adam gains with his black hole body is to breath anywhere even underwater and in space because of his black hole body acting as a suit which provides him enough oxygen that can lass for 7 hours, The most powerfull ability that Adam contains is that the star like dots on his body that apear when he turns his body to a black hole which turns his skin pitch black and gains star-like dots on his body, The star dots on his body can be seperated from his body and they begin to turn around a part of his body enhancing its power it can make him stronger, Faster and make his endurance better yet he can only do it until he runs out of the star dots on his body, If he does then he will only have pitch black skin and will have to wait a day to be able of using this ability again, The abilities that the star dots give Adam arent just enhancing his abilities but they can also be fired as projectiles that can cause alot of destruction, They can also allow Adam to jump to an incredibly high point in the sky that if he hit a plane for example he would cause a hole in it, There are about 242 star dots over all of Adam's body that can be used once and after a day they regain the normal number again. '''Personality: '''Adam is mostly seen with calm yet somewhat bored and unamused face at most occasions, Adam is very strict at not skipping a day of school so that he could get a good job in the future and tends to spend most of his time doing his homework and projects for school, Yet Adam is very shy infront of girls that arent apart of his family to a degree that he blushes at an instant and finds an excuse to run away, He also finds it hard to be around a woman or even talk to her. Adam also has a weak sense of humor that he can hardly laugh about anything or tell a joke as he also hardly smiles, Yet when he does smile its mostly seen when his in a tough spot in a fight which is apparantly something very major to all the students in his school even to the teachers, Everytime Adam smiles in school while in a fight everyone even the teachers and principal stop what they do and look at what is going to happen because it usually ends in a catastrophie. The only things Adam wants to do in his life are graduate from school, Make friends, Get a decent job, Maybe even get married if he ever goes over his depression of talking to women and not have to fight, Adam gets extremely depressed if he misses alot of school days. Yet he is incredibly calm at most times trying to ignore people who want to fight or annoy him, He is also kind to his friends even to girls that he cant talk to yet he is still kind to them, There a few things that Adam cant and will never accept to do which are killing someone or an animal, Hitting a woman unless its major, Make his mother cry and leave his baby sister Mary alone at home. When Adam is angred he tends to be highly dangerous as he doesnt hold back to those who make him very angry by hurting someone important to him, He would do alot of damage to however made him angry. ---- '''Username: XrosHearts Name: Lief Series: Deltora Quest (Book Series and Anime) Age: 16 Gender: Male Powers: Has good swords skills and can dooge attacks, move swiftly , and is smart he has a magical belt with magical gems Each gems have their unique and different abilites: The Diamond, gives courage and strength, protects from pestilence, and helps the cause of true love. It symbolizes Strength. The Emerald, dulls in the presence of evil, and when a vow is broken. It is a remedy for sores and ulcers, and is an antidote to poison. It symbolizes honor. The Lapis Lazuli, is the heavenly stone and is a powerful talisman that protects the wearer from evil. The Topaz, gives the holder contact with the spirit world, and strengthens and clears the mind. It symbolizes loyalty The Opal, has the power to give people glimpses into the future, and to aid those with weak sight. It has a special bond with the Lapis Lazuli. It symbolizes Hope. The Ruby, grows pale in the presence of evil, or when misfortune threatens its wearer. It wards off evil spirits, and is an antidote to snake venom. It symbolizes Joy. The Amethyst, changes color in the presence of illness, pales near poisoned food or drink, and guides the wearer towards sincerity, security, and peace of mind. It symbolizes Truth. Personality: Nice, brave, smart, worried for others, always carries sword and his belt. ---- Username: Kokori9 Name: Nathan Canina Series: One Piece Fanon Age: 20 Gender: Male Powers: Very strong and major endurance, ate the Rikugun Rikugun no Mi which allows him to make any weapon he touches come alive to fight with him (that doesn't contain seastone or is underwater), all three forms of Haki, two swords (part of the blades are seastone) Personality: Nathan is a calm person, who rarely gets angry. He appears to be quite mean at first glance, but is quite caring to does he considers friends. He has a strange fear of ice. Ally(ies): Technically any weapon he touches becomes his ally ;) The Waiting Hall of Champions This is where our characters will be transported upon arrival. This is also where they can meet each other and chat while they await their host. The Waiting Hall of Champions. A sacred place that was built only for participating fighters of the Xros Encounter Tourney. Only they and the tournament's authorized personnel may enter here. The room is a brilliant white, made entirely of a strange material that resembles white marble, only much tougher and denser. Within the hallway, there are white pedestals with golden busts of various figures from the participants' home worlds, most of which are based on the good-natured people of that world, and some of them being the participants themselves. There are paintings depicting scenery of the different worlds from where the fighters came from. There are also white, marble-esque benches for relaxation, placed at different intervals down the hallway. Despite the room having no visible windows for light to go through, the room seems to give off a radiant shine. It's as if the room was outside in the open air all along. The room itself gives off a revitalizing atmosphere that reinvigorates all who step into it. However, only the active participants seem to be affected by the waiting hall's aura. Dotting the sides of The Waiting Hall of Champions are doorways that lead to other rooms. However, these rooms appear darkened due to the brilliant light of the waiting hall creating shade on the other end of the doorway. Thus, the waiting participants have no clue what's beyond the hallway. Additionally, on each opposite end of the waiting hall is a wooden door. The doors are closed for now, so none of the participants know what lies beyond their borders. Rex: *whistling* I wonder if we're the first here... *looks at a bust* Satiro!?!?!? I don't know if I should wreck that bust or not >.> Behind Rex, a loud splat could be heard. A strange, light brown liquid was sprawled out on the pristeen floors of the waiting hall, as if it had fallen from the ceiling overhead. However, there was no hole in the ceiling, which caused much confusion as to how this liquid got here in the first place. Without so much as a warning, an amorphous shape began to rise from the liquid. It slowly began to adopt a more humanoid form (albeit, its lower waist was still undeveloped) as it rose from the goo. As it continued to do so, the strange creature let out a moan with its now formed mouth, which it etched onto its face alongside its other human-esque features. Shortly after, the humanoid's hair could be seen in detail. During its process of rising from the liquid, the creature began to speak. Chris: Uggggh... How did I fall from the ceiling...? Wait... I fell from the ceiling?!! 0_0 Rex: Hello ^.^ *the bust is seen to be missing and you can see dust on Rex's hands* Chris, once fully reformed, looked onward at Rex. He was partly confused as to where he was, and why he was summoned, though seeing a new and friendly face was enough to make Chris ignore those questions for now. He raised his right hand, palm outward, towards Rex in a greeting manner. Chris: Yo! Nice to meet you! Er... around and notices that there's one bust missing. Chris raises an eyebrow in intrigue Did you just do something right now? Or am I suffering a concussion from my fall? Rex: I didn't do anything *looks away for a second* This is Grati ^.^ Grati: *walks up to Chris and stares at him* Chrisstarry eyed: NO WAY!!! *.* up Grati and holds him in the air over Chris' head IT'S A DRAGON!!! THIS PLACE HAS DRAGONS!!! THIS IS THE COOLEST CONCUSSION EVER!!! Chris began to space out as he continued to admire Grati. So much so, that he forgot to introduce himself to Rex and Grati. Grati: *growls and breathes fire onto Chris's face* Rex: ... Grati doesn't like to be held... Chris freaked out and let go of Grati, now more interested in putting out the flames on his face before it hardened. After patting out the fire (which resulted in half of Chris' face being frozen in a panicked expression,) Chris turned his attention back to Rex. He attempted to speak with the portion of his mouth that was left intact. Chris: Heh, sorry about that. ^_^; I kinda tend to lose it whenever there are cool things nearby... Oh, I guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name's Jolly D. Chris, and... Well, I have no clue where I am. ^_^; the back of his head out of embarassment Rex: My names Rex ^.^ Chris' eyes widened and he began to go quiet for a minute or two. The name "Rex" struck a chord within Chris. The name sounded familiar to him. Chris: Did... Did you just say, "Rex"...? 0.0 ... ... REEEEX~!!! :D Chris ran up to Rex and placed his hands on Rex's shoulders. He seemed to have confused this Rex for another. Chriswith his own signature laugh: Tootootootootoo!!! Don't'cha remember me, Rex?!! We're nakama!! You joined me and my crew not too long ago!! Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!! Tootootootoo!! I just can't believe I didn't recognize ya till now!! Oi, and how did you get Grati?!! Did he follow you from your island or something?!! You've gotta tell me!! :D Rex: I think your confusing me with anouther person... Songugu: Hey!! Adam: 'Anyone here? Any demons? Crazy killers? Priests? Church people? Or just friendly guys? ''Adam entered the place from a dark area, When he reached the area he looked at everyone silently. '''Adam:.............Dragon...?.......Where did Maga send me this time? Songugu: *is hiding behind a bust* Adam: 'Please tell me im not i ancient rome Songugu: *Quietly* I...I don't...don't...really....know.... '''Adam: '''Damn i wish i could punch Maga in the face without it hurting does anyone know where we are? Songugu: All problems aren't solved with violence you know... '''Adam: '''I dont want to get into violence it just chases me around like a dog chases a cat till it goes up the tree Rex: *looks at a bust* I wonder who this guy is... (Syle I don't think there is a fountain...) (Let's just say a rock or something :P) (Rex: ... again I don't think there are rocks... perhaps you should look at the discription of the hall?) (Fine. She's hiding behind a pedistal holding the statue for Keron :P) (Wyvern: Agreed, there's no fountain or rocks. The Waiting Hall of Champions is exactly as I described it up above. ^ :P) ''As more of the tournament's competitors started to appear, Chris tried to make sense of the fact that Rex really wasn't the Rex he knew back home. '''Chris: Waaaiiit... So you say you're Rex, but... You aren't? :\ I think you might've hit your head on the way in too, pal... As Chris finished his statement, he decided to use his Kenbunshoku Haki to examine Rex from the inside-out. And it was true all along. This was not the same Rex. Once finished, Chris chuckled to himself, feeling rather stupid. He scratched his cheek as he tried to play off the awkwardness of the situation. Chris: Yeah~... OK, so~... Nevermind! Feeling satisfied, Chris turned his attention to the other presences he felt. Behind him, he could see Songugu and Adam talking to one another. As tactless as ever, Chris interrupted them as he greeted the newcomers. Chris: OI THERE, NEW GUYS!! his hand around in the air Rex: ... *in a quite tone* Grati, that guy is weird but cool ^.^ Songugu: I've been hiding for like 10 minutes and no one has even bothered to find me. Isn't it Ironic? Don't ya think? :P A'dam: '''Hey did any of you guys by any chance see a tall guy wearing a white duster and the rest of his clothes are white with a hood, A black face with two red dots that are his eyes, A large smile with sharp teeth and a comical yet deathly voice also he refers to himself as a Grim Reaper met him by any chance? Rex: *drags Songugu out from behind the bust* everyone noticed you, no-one cared. And I haven't seen anyone by that description *looks at a bust* ... is that the guy? Songugu: DEAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! '''Adam: '''I said refers to self as Grim Reaper and only wears white clothes *looks at Chris* did you see a guy like that? he goes by the name Maga Kibishi (Grim in japanese) Songugu: Cuz baby your a firework! Rex: the bust looks like your description... except the colours. Songugu:Come on show em' what your worth! Rex: are you trying to get yourself killed? cuase i'm pretty sure every one in this room could kill you in an instant... Songugu: Gu? (That's like Huh? or What?) Rex: ... *places Songugu next to chris* Songugu: Ok? Why are you putting me next to him? Rex: so you can be friends and to see his reaction to a frog... alien... thing. Songugu: Wow, It's possible I can just move. *Moves away* '''Christo Adam:' Wait, the way you just described him... Chris took a few seconds to piece together the info he just received. He was shocked to figure out that the person Adam described sounded just like a friend Chris knew back home as well. His eyes widened and became large, blank circles. He was obviously beyond shocked now. He stared at Adam as if the young man had two heads. Chris: Y-... Y-Y-You know... YOU KNOW GRIM?!!! 0.0 Chris grabbed Adam by the collar and began to shake him with excited fervor. He wanted to hear how his old pal was doing back home. Chris: SO HOW IS HE?!! IS MY CREW STILL IN THE HUNTER GAMES?!! 0_0 Chris was only interrupted once he noticed Songugu was placed next to him. He let go of Adam, turned to face Songugu, and blinked a few times. Chrisvacantly: Wha... What is...? becomes excited as he holds up Songugu to his face. His eyes become stars, showing that he thinks Songugu is cool looking WHAT IS THIS LITTLE AWESOME FROG THINGY?!! MAN, THIS PLACE HAS THE COOLEST STUFF!! through clenched teeth Hehehehehehe!!! ^_^ I've just GOTTA show my crew this thing!! I bet they've never seen anything like this before!! Rex: *punchs Chris in the back of the head* I don't think this guy was talking about the person you know. Chris' head splattered in multiple directions at first, but his Logia powers allowed his head to reform after the initial impact. Putting Songugu back down, Chris frowned a little, showing dissapointment in what Rex had told him. Chris: Him too? Did you guys get amnesia or something? ...Wait, maybe this'll help. around, revealing his crew's jolly roger on the back of his shirt. Chris points to it for emphasis Doesn't this ring any bells to you guys? What about the name Jolly D. Chris? Or my crew, The Jolly Pirates? Or how about- interrupted by an explosive fart that blows in the direction of everyone nearby. Chris' face goes red as he starts to get irritated. He begins to mumble a little chant to himself Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything... Grati: *is knocked out* Rex: GRATI! D: Chrisaround to face everyone: WHATEVER HAPPENED, I DIDN'T DO IT, OK?!! D:< THAT WAS...!! Uhhh... AN INVISIBLE SKUNK!! YEAH, THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!! AN INVISIBLE SKUNK!! Rex: THIS IS FOR GRATI! *punchs Chris in the face* Songugu: *Still in shock from being groped by Chris* Lief: Where am I? Chris' face, after being squarely punched by Rex, was split into two distinct halves. The left half splattered all over the ground, while the right half remained on his face. At first, Chris was shocked from the surprise attack, but in no time at all, his left side leaped back onto his face and refused with his right, reforming his face as a result. Taking the chance to do so, Chris used the attack as an opportunity to change the subject from his most recent fart. Chrishis left cheek: Oi, oi!! Easy there! You could give me more of a warning next time, ya know! over at Leif as he notices Leif's voice chime in And when'd the new guy show up? Seems he's as clueless as the rest of you... stupidly forgotten to include himself among the group Adam: 'Wait Grim? You mean theres another guy who looks like Maga? Could it be his twin brother? Ah man i bet he never even bothered telling me he has siblings aside by dad that means that.......Theres another annoying uncle that teleports me to places....? Oh no this is horrible ''Adam went on his knees being gloomy because of his thought of having another uncle like Maga, He then turned and saw Lief. 'Adam: '''Hey a new guy do ya know where we are by any chance? Rex: *looking at Lief* interesting belt. Looks pretty heavy Lief: Don't touch it. It's special to me. Songugu: *pokes it* POKE! Nathan: *looks at Chris* your a pirate right? Jolly D. Chris? I hope your taking care of Rex Lief: *Draws his Sword* Are you a moster? If you are or not DON'T TOUCH THE BELT! Nathan: *touchs Liefs sword and it falls out of his hands* I don't think you should be fighting anyone right now ''After chuckling a bit at Adam's expense, Chris observed everything that was happening around him. Once he heard someone address him by name, and what's more, by his occupation even, he couldn't help but turn his attention to the newcomer. '''Chris: Hm? You know who I am? And you already know that i'm a pirate...? his head in thought I guess it could be because of my jolly roger... Wait! Are you talking about the Rex that I think you're talking about?! 0_0 Or this guy?! at Rex Nathan: ... remeber I was chasing you before the dragon saved you... Chris' mouth hung open for a moment or two. Given that Chris had popped up here from his most recent adventure (which included Rex, and apparently Nathan as well,) the memories were still fresh in his mind. Chris: ...! 0_0 Chris snapped back to reality shortly after. Chris: Wait, so you're saying YOU'RE Rex's brother?!! 0_0 You're the guy that was chasing my crew, you jerk! Nathan: I'm a marine commodore, it's my job. Chris: Yeah, well... <_< his cheek We were having a nice time until you found us... Nathan: ... you mean until you drifted to close to my ship. Anyay, the only reason I haven't killed you yet is becuase Rex is in your crew, consider yourself lucky (Rex: Sorry I had to rollback your edits HB, but something with your edits mucked up the page T.T) Songugu: THINGS SHOULD NOT BE SOLVED WITH VIOLENCE. JUST VIOLINS! Adam: '''Rex? Theres a guy called Rex here? I have an older brother called Rex Terrens though his my brother from another mother but the same father hey it rhymes Rex: yes, I'm Rex but i'm not your brother or this guy's brother *points to Nathan* or part of his crew *points to Chris*. I think it's safe to say that we're all from different places, worlds or universes. Songugu: Or phases of the moon! Nathan: ... can I kill that frog thing? Or is he important right now... Songugu: She.... and I am very important. Rex: your not important :\ *kicks Songugu into the roof* now would you not butt in on conversations >.> Songugu: You guys were yelling across the room. '''Adam: '''Hey dont hit a girl thats not a very nice thing to do to a girl i know since i never have or will hit a girl........Universes? Your saying.......This.....Is a different universe and me and you guys are also from different universes......I wonder if Maga has the ability to travel between universes Rex: it's a possiblity, well let's find out for certain though. From where any of you guys come from is there a place called Acaniur? Nathan: hmmm doesn't ring a bell :\ Lief: I believe Rex, He's telling the truth! '''Adam: '''Acaniur...........Im from Tokyo.......Maga is from space Songugu: The Sun looks pretty. Oh right, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING ANYMORE. Greetings and Preliminaries. '''Once sign-ups have closed, or once we have reached the total of 8 players necessary, this is where the story will progress to. Until then, no editing this section without my permission. Category:Camp